


Drabbles

by BlackBloodProxy



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodProxy/pseuds/BlackBloodProxy
Summary: Just trying to get back into writing after so long. Will have one up soon!





	Drabbles

Hello again! So, it's been a while.

I've decided to get back into writing after so long, so starting off with this seems like a good idea. This work will be a mishmash of dribbles from no particular fandom, some Oc/Oc and others Oc/Canon (You'll actually be seeing some of the characters from 'Oddities', so I'm a bit excited for that). 

 

The first actual chapter will be posted soon, so keep an eye out! Can't wait to hear from you guys!

 

-Chapters-

1 - Medium and her blood-bender gf get up to some witchy shenanigans

2 - Local killer gets a hell of a surprise

3 - Unexpected first date 

 


End file.
